


With Bells On

by emeraldsword



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I become King, Merlin, I'm going to make you Court Jester." - Arthur, series 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bells On

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

 

Merlin stared glumly at his feet. Pointy shoes with bells on. There was no way he was going to manage getting up and down the stairs without falling over and breaking something important…his own limbs if he was lucky, Arthur's if he wasn't.

He sighed, and the bells attached to his tunic tinkled merrily.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur's voice called. "Let's see whether that uniform fits."

Merlin stomped out from behind the screen, bells jangling with every step.

When Arthur had finished laughing, he fixed Merlin with a firm look.

"Right then," he said. "Let's go downstairs. Big feast tonight, Merlin. Lots of people. I think you should perform, don't you?"

"Arthur…" Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"Merlin," Arthur answered, teasingly. "I for one, can't wait for the show."

Merlin stumbled after Arthur, trying to repress a smile. After all, Arthur had never heard him sing. He'd be laughing on the other side of his face once he had.


End file.
